The Irony Of Choking On A Lifesaver
by Still Painting Flowers For You
Summary: Leo is tired of Reyna faking emotions around him. First she's sad, then she's happy, and finally she's angry. Completely fed up with her, Leo gives her a choice; either they break up, or stay together. Song fic to The Irony of Chocking On A Lifesaver by All Time Low. Rated T for cursing in the song! One-Shot! Characters are OOC.


**"The Irony of Chocking On a Lifesaver"**

"Very funny, Leo." Reyna says sarcastically.

"You can't honestly think that my comment wasn't funny." I defend. "Come on, Reyna. I'm flipping hilarious!"

"It _wasn't funny._ There, I said it." She crosses her arms.

"Ouch."

"So, is anything new?" she asks, obviously bored, but she still wants to sound like she cares about my life. What a great girlfriend.

"Oh my gods!" I exclaim. "I forgot to tell you the news!"

"What news?" she asks, instantly piping up. There's the Reyna that I love.

"So you know that table I made, Buford?" I remind her.

"No."

"Well, I made a table robot, and named him Buford." I tell her. "My dad said he's going to put it on Olympus to help him with his forge work! How great is that?"

"Very great?" she tries, losing her excitement.

"That's _never _happened to one of Hephaestus kid's before!"

"Cool," she replies, obviously not meaning it. What is up with her today? Why does she keep messing with my emotions? First she's acting all bored, which makes me question why I still date her if she's clearly unhappy, but then she acts all happy, which reminds me how much I love her. But I can't help but feel sick and tired of her always faking interest.

"I've got a question," I tell her.

"And that is…?" she asks.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" I question her.

"I am happy for you," she tries to assure me.

"No, you're not. I'm over your false devotion. Either we break up, or you deal with me. It's your choice."

She actually stops to think about it. "Leo…"

"You have until the camp fire tonight to decide, alright?" I tell her.

"But why are you doing this to me?" her big brown eyes widen. "I just don't think it's…"

"I don't care you're opinion. Okay? Because whenever you state it, you ramble on and no one listens to it." I inform her.

"What?" she gasps.

"It's the truth. Suck it up." I say before standing up and leaving.

"But Leo!" she runs after me.

I stop and turn around. "What?"

"Can you please tell me why you're doing this? I mean, why make me decide between us being together or not. It's stressful!"

"The fact that you even have to think about it kills me," I tell her. "It kind of feels like sabotage, like you're doing this on purpose to hurt me."

"Why on earth would I do that?" she asks.

"You keep changing how I feel about you," I admit. "I love you one moment, and hate you the next."

"That is so not true!"

"It _is_ true." I tell her.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Reyna starts laughing hysterically.

"Uhm… Are you okay?" I ask her cautiously.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Why we're you laughing?"

"Because I'm winning this argument."

"One, you're not winning, I am. And two, why does that make you laugh?"

"Because you're pathetic." She snaps.

"That's not a good way to treat your boyfriend," I scold.

"You're not even good enough for me!" she yells before storming away.

I roll my eyes at her and try to go back to my cabin. But without realizing it, I bump into someone and fall flat on my face.

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry!" a girl, no doubt the person who rammed into me, says.

"It's fine," I reply as I get up. "I've been having a pretty bad day already."

"I'm sorry, again," she tells me and I finally get a good look at her. She's really pretty, with big blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

"Why?" I ask her. "Aren't you going to ask why I've had a bad day?"

"Well, I figured that it's your business, and you'd only tell me if you want to," she answers.

"So you're definitely not an Aphrodite daughter," I assume.

"How can you be so sure?" she raises an eyebrow at me. "And what's wrong with Aphrodite?"

"Nothing is wrong with Aphrodite! She's one of my best friend, Piper's, mom. But she does like to mess with my love life a lot… So, are you or are you not a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"I'm not."

"Then why did you make it seem like you were?" I ask her.

"To confuse you," she answers.

"Oh."

"I'm Camilla Solange by the way, daughter of Apollo. But I go by Milla." She introduces.

"Leo Valdez," I tell her. "Son of Hephaestus."

"Fire user?" she questions me.

"Yeah," I create a flame in my hand.

"Very cool," she nods approvingly.

"You're already better than my girlfriend," I mutter.

"What?" Milla asks.

"Well, my girlfriend, Reyna, always pretends to be interested in what I talk about. And you know, it feels nice to have someone actually listen to me." I explain.

"If she's like that, then why do you stay with her?"

"I gave her the choice today," I tell her. "Either stay with me, or we break up. And I told her to tell me her choice at the campfire."

"Well, I've got an idea if you says she wants to break up with you," Milla answers.

"It's already clear she wants to break up," I sigh. "She told me I wasn't good enough for her."

"And do you want to get back at her?" she smiles wickedly.

"Yes!" I cheer. "But why are you acting like a daughter of Nemesis?"

She shrugs. "I just like revenge."

"Alright," I reply. "So, how are we doing this?"

LINE BREAK!

Dinner is finally finished and I walk to the campfire. Reyna comes up next to me and says, "Leo. I've made up my mind."

"And I already know what it is," I answer.

"I'm really sorry," she quietly replies.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show," I smile.

"What?" she asks. "Why?"

"Because _I'm_ singing tonight."

"But isn't it that Apollo girl, Camilla's turn to sing?" she questions me.

"Oh, she pulled some strings and now I'm singing."

"What song are you singing?" Reyna asks.

"Just one I wrote myself," I smirk. "I think you'll hate it."

"What?" she gasps. But I just run my way to the campfire stage thing.

"Ready?" Milla asks when I get on stage.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Then let's go," she smirks. I grab the microphone and the music starts to play. On my cue, I begin to sing.

_Stop fucking around with my emotions_  
_I like you better when you're numb_  
_I'm sick and tired of false devotion_  
_Devote yourself to moving on _  
_Or suck it up and let it go_

_But you're always out to get me_

_You're the snake hidden in my daffodils when I'm picking flowers_  
_That's just my luck these days_  
_Why can't you just be happy for me?_  
_You're the break lines failing as my car swerves off the freeway_  
_It kind of feels like sabotage _  
_Why can't you just be happy for_  
_Why can't you just be happy for me?_

_You think your opinions make you savvy_  
_Your running mouth falls on deaf ears_  
_You say you're winning 'cause your laughing_  
_Well I'm crying crocodile tears_  
_Just suck it up and let it go_

_But you're always out to get me_

_You're the snake hidden in my daffodils when I'm picking flowers_  
_That's just my luck these days_  
_Why can't you just be happy for me?_  
_You're the break lines failing as my car swerves off the freeway_  
_It kind of feels like sabotage _  
_Why can't you just be happy for,_  
_Why can't you just be happy for me?_

_(Why can't you just be happy for)_

_Why can't you just be happy for me?_  
_(I'll never be good enough no, I'll never be good enough)_  
_Why can't you just be happy for me?_  
_(I'll never be good enough no, I'll never be good enough)_

_But you're always out to get me_

_You're the snake hidden in my daffodils when I'm picking flowers_  
_That's just my luck these days_  
_Why can't you just be happy for me?_  
_You're the break lines failing as my car swerves off the freeway_  
_It kind of feels like sabotage _  
_Why can't you just be happy for,_  
_Why can't you just be happy for me? _

Reyna scowls and I smirk to myself. I may love her, but she sure as Hades doesn't love me back.

**Hi guys! This story was originally supposed to be a happy ending... But as you know, that didn't really work out...**

**Please review! I love to hear your feedback! :)**

**~ Julie**


End file.
